Duplicación
by Khazel
Summary: Mi primer fic. Sobre los Merodeadores! Acción e Intriga. Y espero que me dejeis algun Review Eh!Así continuo :) CAPITULO 4 SUBIDO!
1. Chapter 1

Eran más o menos las siete de la tarde, y Colagusano se hallaba sumido en un trabajo de Transformaciones. No sabía ni entendía cómo hacerlo. A no mucha distancia de él, Remus Lupin tenía perdida la mirada por los terrenos de Hogwarts, o lo que quedaba visible de ellos a aquellas horas de la tarde, con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano y el codo a su vez en el alféizar. Sirius Black y James Potter, sentados junto al fuego, discutían a voz en grito sobre quidditch. Colagusano mordió la punta de la pluma pensando si se molestarían mucho si les interrumpía. Pero era su trabajo de Transformaciones lo que estaba en juego...  
  
-Eeehh... ¿Sirius? ¿James?  
  
Ninguno de los dos dio el más mínimo indicio de haberle escuchado. En vez de eso, Sirius se levantó y amenazó a James con el puño, que, a su vez, se puso en pie de una salto. De todas formas, Sirius era bastante más alto que el otro, por lo que no pudo contener una risotada. Parecía estar dispuesto a dejar la discusión, cosa que James no parecía siquiera plantearse.  
  
Colagusano volvió a intentar hacerse oír.  
  
-Eeehh... ¡chicos! Me preguntaba si...  
  
Pero también esta vez le pasaron por alto. En ese momento habían dejado el quidditch de lado (debido a una ofensa que había recibido James acerca de su querida y estimada Barredora) y la conversación entre ambos se centraba ahora, de nuevo sentados y hablando más calladamente, sobre qué harían en dos semanas, que habría luna llena.  
  
-Podríamos ir al bosque... -dijo James. Sirius se rió y se recostó en el sillón.  
  
-¿Y tú eres el inteligente? Has estado engañando a McGonagall todo este tiempo, es obvio. ¡Qué bien disimulas!  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Que es lo más sensato que podemos hacer: invitar a los unicornios a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla... ¿o crees que prefieren el hidromiel?  
  
James, lejos de sentirse ofendido, se levantó y le dio un puñetazo al otro en la rodilla. No reparó en el pequeño Colagusano, que seguía intentando por todos los medios llamar su atención, sin éxito. Sin embargo, tanto Sirius como James oyeron la exclamación que lanzó Lupin desde la ventana. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se pusieron uno a cada lado de su amigo, y Sirius le rodeó cariñosamente los hombros con el brazo.  
  
-¿Qué...?  
Pero los dos lo vieron al mismo tiempo. Una figura negra, apenas visible por la luz decadente del crepúsculo avanzaba a grandes pasos hacia el castillo.  
  
-¿De dónde viene, Moony?- preguntó Sirius entornando los ojos para ver mejor-. Es... -Del bosque- respondió Lupin.  
  
-¡Es Snape!- exclamó James.  
  
-Esta vez se entera- murmuró Sirius-.  
  
James... no necesitó acabar la frase. James voló hasta el dormitorio de los chicos y se presentó con la misma rapidez de nuevo en la sala común. Pero...  
  
-¡¡Potter!!  
  
Él giró en redondo, escondiendo apresuradamente su preciada capa de invisibilidad detrás de la espalda. Notó inmediatamente que se sonrojaba.  
  
-Ah... ¡Evans!  
  
Una muchacha de pelo rojo fuego que le caía sobre los hombros y ojos de un verde brillante estaba ante él, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión nada simpática en la cara. Sirius se percató enseguida de que su amigo necesitaba ayuda. Cogió la mochila de Colagusano y esparció el contenido por el suelo, sin oír las protestas de éste. Se acercó a James pro detrás y le cogió la capa, metiéndola en la mochila. Los ojos de Lily Evans saltaban ahora de uno a otro.  
  
-¿Qué haces, Black?  
  
Él se echó la mochila de Colagusano al hombro intentando parecer natural.  
  
-Nada- repuso Sirius, apartándose el pelo de los ojos-. Solo venía a asegurarme de que no maltratabas al viejo Jimmy. Nada más.  
  
Lily le miró susceptible, pero se acordó de lo que había ido a hacer allí.  
  
-¡Potter!- repitió señalándole con el dedo-. Tú... tú...  
  
-¿Qué?- dijo él en un tono indiferente. Sirius le miró de reojo. Tuvo la impresión de que James había hecho algo a sus espaldas, y que Lily no iba muy desencaminada desconfiando de él.  
  
-¡Arregla lo que has hecho!- volvió a gritar Lily, señalando la escalera de los dormitorios de las chicas. James alzó las cejas.  
  
-Vamos, Evans- dijo-. Sabes de sobra que no puedo entrar ahí. Las escaleras se convierten en rampa, y...  
  
-¡Me da igual como lo hagas, quiero esas snitchs fuera de mi cuarto YA!  
  
Mientras James esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa, Sirius y Colagusano estallaron en carcajadas, en cambio, Lupin tenía una expresión escéptica. James miraba de Lily a los dormitorios de las chicas con expresión despreocupada. -Evans... Abre la ventana- le dijo. Sirius le dio una palmada en el hombro y los dos se giraron para salir por el retrato.  
  
-¡Potter! ¿A dónde vais?  
  
Ellos se giraron para mirar a Lily.  
  
-No fastidies, Evans...- dijo James-. Nosotros no te espiamos.  
  
Ella alzó las cejas.  
  
-Solo vais a conseguir que le quiten puntos a Gryffindor.  
  
Sirius se volvió a Colagusano y a Lupin.  
  
-¿Venís?  
  
-Sabes o que pienso de eso, Padfoot-dijo Lupin cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Tra... Transformaciones- alegó Colagusano poniéndose colorado.  
  
-¡Potter! Como le quiten un solo punto a Gryffindor...  
  
-¡No os preocupéis, princesa!- dijo James haciendo una reverencia-. Volveremos...  
  
Pero Sirius le tiró de la túnica para que se apresurara a pasar por el retrato y evitara el libro que Lily le había lanzado directamente a la cabeza.  
  
-Eso podía haberte costado la vida- dijo Sirius empujando a James contra la pared del pasillo. James puso cara de suficiencia.  
  
-Indudablemente, me ama- dijo, comenzando a desordenarse el cabello negro azabache.  
  
-¿Cómo lo has hecho?  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-Lo de las snitchs.  
  
-¡Ah!- James se rió tapándose la boca con la mano-. Bueno, el otro día en la biblioteca encontré un encantamiento "duplicador". Y se me ocurrió que podría sernos útil- Sirius arqueó las cejas-, así que estuve practicando.  
  
-¿Útil? ¿Y en qué podría sernos útil?  
  
-¡Tú también disimulas muy bien tu inteligencia! Imagínate. Ocho de la mañana. Historia de la Magia con Binns. Me duplicas, te duplico, y enviamos a nuestros dobles a clase. Aunque, bueno, no sé cuánto dura una duplicación. Imagínate que nos desvanecemos en mitad de la lección. Nos meteríamos en un buen lío. No, mejor no.  
  
Y se quedó pensando un rato mientras Sirius le miraba como si le faltara un tornillo. De pronto, Sirius se detuvo y puso el brazo en el camino de su amigo, haciéndole detenerse y casi saltarle las gafas hacia delante.  
  
-¿Qué...?-  
  
Pero Sirius ya había sacado la capa de invisibilidad y la estaba echando por encima de los dos. James le miró con expresión interrogativa, pero Sirius le indicó que callara, mientras con el pulgar le señalaba a la izquierda. James miró. Se encontraban en un pasillo que se dividía en otros dos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. En la esquina del de la izquierda pudieron distinguir el pelo grasiento de Snape.  
  
-Está hablando con alguien- susurró Sirius-. Vamos a acercarnos más.  
  
Andando sigilosamente bajo la capa, se pusieron a pocos palmos de la espalda de Snape. A su lado había una chica de pelo muy negro y enfrente de los dos, un muchacho enclenque y sudoroso, que parecía exhausto después de una larga carrera. James se quedó boquiabierto al ver al trío. Giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Sirius, que se había quedado de piedra, y no apartaba la vista de la nuca de la chica.  
  
-¡Todavía no entiendo cómo se te pudo olvidar!- exclamó Snape. Utilizaba un tono enérgico y autoritario, como si tuviera algún poder sobre el chico, que los merodeadores nunca le habían oído emplear.  
  
-Estaba con...  
  
-¡Sí, sí!- Snape cortó bruscamente al muchacho tembloroso-. Espero que no vuelva a pasar. Es muy importante. Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Macnair?  
  
El otro, incapaz de articular palabra alguna, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. La chica dejó escapar una risa floja. Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, y James tuvo que pisarle fuerte para que no cometiera una imprudencia.  
  
-Entonces, mañana a la misma hora- dijo Snape mirando alternativamente de uno a otro- . Y ahora, no entremos todos juntos, no quiero levantar sospechas en la sala común.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo la chica.  
  
Esta vez fue el propio Sirius quien se metió el puño en la boca y lo mordió para no saltar tras ella. Al oírle hablar, tanto James como Sirius habían despejado sus dudas sobre quien era aquella chica... Se trataba de Bellatrix Black, prima de Sirius, que cursaba quinto, un curso por debajo de ellos. 


	2. Chapter 2

No tardaron los de Slytherin, por turno, en desaparecer pasillo abajo. James y Sirius se quedaron donde estaban, helados bajo la capa.  
  
-¿Qué...?- empezó James, pero no se le ocurrió cómo continuar la pregunta-. ¿Desde cuándo...? -Pero también esta vez se quedó callado. Sirius, a su lado, meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, como intentando despertar o convencerse de que lo que acababa de ver se trataba solo de una simple pesadilla, no era real...  
  
-Volvamos- propuso James al poco, echando a andar.  
  
Sirius no abrió la boca, sumido en sus propias cavilaciones durante todo el camino de regreso a la sala común. Sin embargo, cuando enfilaron el pasillo en el que se encontraba el retrato de la Señora Gorda, se detuvo en seco, con la vista perdida en algún sitio al que James no podía llegar.  
  
-¿Qué se traen entre manos?- soltó de pronto, sin mirar al otro. James lo miró y sonrió con malicia.  
  
-Mañana lo sabremos-respondió. Los ojos azul eléctrico de Sirius se clavaron en él.  
  
-¡Vaya que sí! No pienso parar hasta que no sepa en que lío ha metido ese estúpido a mi prima.  
  
Se quitaron la capa, metiéndola de nuevo en la mochila de Colagusano, y dándole la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, entraron en la sala común.  
  
Casi estaba vacía, a excepción de unas chicas de segundo, que en un rincón, hablaban y reían animosamente, y junto al fuego, Lupin ayudaba a Colagusano con su trabajo de Transformaciones. Lupin se levantó nada más verlos.  
  
-¿Qué tal...?  
  
-¡No me hables!- ladró Sirius tirando la mochila de Colagusano al suelo. Sin una palabra más, desapareció por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos.  
  
Los ojos de Lupin, irradiando sorpresa, se clavaron en James. -¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
James se dejó caer en un sillón, y Lupin se sentó a su lado. -Su prima Bella. Estaba con Snape y otro de Slytherin. No sé por qué le ha entado mal, creía que ya sabía de sobra que los de Slytherin son todos iguales.  
  
-¿Y qué hacían?  
  
-Hablaban.  
  
Lupin arqueó las cejas. James hizo una mueca de agotamiento, mientras se incorporaba un poco en su asiento. Con un suspiro, y vigilando que nadie les oyera, puso a su amigo al corriente de lo que habían oído. Él no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, y la sala se sumió en el silencio, únicamente interrumpida por el cuchicheo de las chicas de segundo y el suave crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea. Al poco tiempo, James se levantó.  
  
-Voy a ver cómo se encuentra- murmuró.  
  
Se agachó y recogió la mochila de Colagusano del suelo. Sacó la capa de invisibilidad y le lanzó la bolsa a su dueño. Comenzó a subir las escaleras de caracol sin mucho ánimo. No hubiera sabido decir por qué, pero se notaba extrañamente somnoliento y cansado. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose con cuidado detrás de él, le hizo recuperar parte de su sentido.  
  
-James...  
  
Él se quedó helado. No podía creer lo que oía. Tal vez su embotado cerebro le estuviera gastando una broma de mal gusto. Pero no, ahora se sentía totalmente despejado. Se giró muy despacio, sin preocuparse de esconder la capa tras su espalda. Cuando sus ojos avellana se perdieron dentro de aquellos ojos verde brillante que tanto le gustaban, se quedó con la mente en blanco, sin saber qué decir. Ella le sonreía, y según le pareció, tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo entero. Se acercó lentamente a él.  
  
-Oye...- ella también parecía haberse quedado sin ideas-. Eeehh... Siento lo que te dije antes.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡Ah! No importa. Yo también me pasé...  
  
Ella se rió entre dientes. Agachó la cabeza y le tomó la mano. Él notó como si una bola de calor que habitase en su estómago comenzara a subir hasta su cabeza, bloqueando aún más sus pensamientos y haciéndola casi estallar en llamas. Ella dejó algo en su mano, algo frío, que se agitaba. Él apretó la snitch.  
  
-Gracias- murmuró Lily, y girando sobre sus talones, desapareció en el dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
James se dio la vuelta, con el corazón casi saliéndosele por la boca y apretando la snitch hasta casi hacerse daño. 


	3. Chapter 3

Entró en el dormitorio redondo y encontró a Sirius echado en su cama con dosel, con los ojos azul eléctrico clavados en el techo, sin parapadear. No se movió cuando James, después de dejar la capa de invisibilidad a buen recaudo en las profundidadeds de su baúl, se sentó a los pies de su cama. Todavía apretaba la snitch en la mano, sin saber por qué. Se quedó un rato ensimismado, pensando en Lily, en sus hermosos ojos verdes, en aquella mirada, en su melena roja... y sobre todo, en si de verdad había cambiado como parecía y estaba dispuesta a salir con él... en vez de con el calamar gigante.  
  
Al cabo de unos segundos, se acordó de qué era lo que le había hecho estar ahí sentado, y harto de tanto silencio, decidió romperlo.  
  
-Padfoot... ¿estás todavía molesto? ¿Quieres que hablemos?  
  
-Hablar... ¿de qué?  
  
-Sabes de sobra de qué. Ahora no te hagas el tonto. ¿Por qué te ha sentado así lo de tu prima? ¿Acaso esperabas que fuera diferente? Quiero decir... está en Slytherin, ¿no? Allí todos son así.  
  
Sirius se rió cínicamente, pero sin mirarlo. Al poco se incorporó, mirando a James directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Vamo a ver si lo entiendes- dijo-. Tú conoces a mi familia, y sabes tan bien como yo cuáles son sus tendencias y su forma de pensar. Todos los magos tenebrosos han salido de Slytherin, y no quiero que mi prima sea uno de ellos, ¿comprendes? No es tan difícil. En un ambiente como el que se respira en mi familia, lo complicado sería NO ser un mortífago. Por eso no quiero que Bella lo sea... no quiero.  
  
Volvió a echarse en la cama.  
  
-¡Eh, Padfoot!- dijo James sacudiénole del hombro. No soportaba ver a su amigo en aquel estado de depresión, aquél no era su Sirius-. No te atormentes antes de tiempo. Mañana saldremos de dudas, y si es lo que tu piensas.... pues bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Al fin y al cabo es su elección, y tú no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. Y si no es así... ¡piensa en positivo, tío!  
  
Le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro, pero no consiguió arrancarle la más leve sonrisa. James pensó entonces que aquel asunto preocupaba a su amigo más de lo que había creído él en un principio. Sirius exhaló un profundo y prolongado suspiro de resignación.  
  
-Sí- dijo casi en un susurro-. Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez todo sean imaginaciones mías... Pero algo me dice que hay mucho de cierto en lo que creo. De todas formas, mañana lo sabremos. Buenas noches.  
  
Sirius corrió las cortinas de su cama adoselada, con un leve chirrido, mientras James se ponía el pijama. Justo cuando había acabado, Frank Longbottom entró en el dormitorio.  
  
-¡Hola, James!- entonces reparó en las cortinas que ocultaban a Sirius de la vista y bajó la voz-. ¿Está dormido?  
  
-No creo. ¿De dónde vienes a estas horas? No hace mucho que he subido yo, y en la sala común no estabas.  
  
Frank se puso un poco colorado. James alzó una ceja, creyendo adivinar el porqué.  
  
-Bueeenoo... De la biblioteca, ¿de dónde si no? He estado acabando unos trabajillos.  
  
-¿Tú solo?  
  
-Eeeeh... Sí, por supuesto.  
  
-Ya, ya. Pues, ¿sabes? Yo no me quedaría solo hasta tan tarde. Debe resultar aburrido.  
  
-Oye, no todo el mundo opina como tú. Yo me lo he pasado en grande.  
  
-Frank, a mí me lo puedes contar. Es decir, yo no te lo ocultaría, ni se lo voy a contar a nadie. Puedes confiar en mí, ¡soy tu amigo!  
  
-Sí, claro. También eras mi amigo cuando metiste una bomba fétida en mi baúl, ¿no?  
  
James le miró con sorpresa.  
  
-Ése fue Sirius.  
  
-¿Y qué me dices de lo de aquel caramelo que ocultaste en mi túnica en clase que olía a huevo podrido?  
  
-No fui yo, fue Remus.  
  
-¡Ja! Eso no te lo crees ni tú.  
  
-Vale, de acuerdo fui yo. ¿Pero cuándo te he traicionado?  
  
-Nunca, porque nunca te he contado nada.  
  
-¿Ves? Pues ya va siendo hora de acabar con eso. Venga, dime con quien has estado en la biblioteca.  
  
Frank volvió a sonrojarse.  
  
-Con Alice.  
  
-¿Alice? ¿Esa chica morena de ojos miel?  
  
-Sí, esa. Llevamos saliendo dos semanas.  
  
-¡No me digas! ¡Eh, Padfoot! ¿A que no sabes con quién...?  
  
-¡James! Prometiste no decírselo a nadie.  
  
-Da igual, ya lo he oído- gruñó Sirius desde su cama-. Y hablad un poco más bajo, o se enterará hasta el calamar gigante.  
  
-Bueno, ¿y cuáles eran los trabajillos, si puede saberse?- preguntó James bajando la voz hasta un susurro casi imperceptible-. ¿No sería...?  
  
-¡No! No seas burro. Eran sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
-¡Ah! ¿Todavía quieres ser Auror?  
  
-¡Pues claro! Es el único oficio que realmente merece la pena. Además, a Alice le gusta tanto o más que a mí. Imagínate, la de cosas que podríamos hacer juntos.  
  
Frank comenzó a disertar sobre sus planes futuros con Alice, y James no tardó en desconectar y detenerse en acariciar las alas de la snitch, fuertemente sujeta en su mano. Las alas eran más suaves incluso de lo que eran antes de que Lily se la devolviera, y estaba seguro de que la esfera dorada brillaba más...  
  
En ese momento entraron Neil McGregor y Allan Johnson. Saludaron y se fueron hacia sus respectivas camas. James lanzó un fingido bostezo, con lo que Frank se le quedó mirando como si acabara de hacer algo raro.  
  
-¡Dios mío! ¡Qué sueño tengo! Mejor me voy a la cama. Si estos tres se van a dormir, no vamos a hacer más que molestarles, Frank.  
  
Y sin dejarle al otro replicar, se echó en la cama y corrió las cortinas. Lo que en realidad quería era estar solo.  
  
Se sentó sobre la almohada y dobló las rodillas, poniendo los pies sobre el colchón. Sonrió para sí. Jugueteó un poco con la snitch entre los dedos y con una sensación punzante en la boca del estómago, se decidió a abrirla. Era una snitch hueca, que se podía abrir fácilmente por la mitad. Él mismo la había fabricado, claro está, partiendo de una normal que había sustraído de la caja donde las guardaban después de los entrenamientos. Antes de duplicarla y haberla hecho entrar con las otras por la ventana de la habitación de Lily, la había abierto y había colocado en su interior algo para ella. Había logrado introducir el espectro de una pequeña ninfa vestida con pétalos de lirio, que cantaba con voz melodiosa una bonita canción de amor...Y esperaba que a Lily le hubiera gustado. Ahora, esperaba encontrar una respuesta, pero no se atrevía a imaginar qué exactamente.  
  
Con dedos temblorosos abrió la esferita dorada. En su interior, y bastante arrugado, había un trozo de pergamino. 


	4. Chapter 4

James se sintió un tanto decepcionado. Desde luego, algo más sí que había esperado. Cogió el pergamino y lo desdobló: era una carta, escrita con la letra de Lily.  
  
"Gracias por el regalo. He de reconocer que aunque al principio me enfadé (y no sin motivos, creo yo), luego me gustó. Pero no creas que esto cambia mi forma de pensar sobre ti. Sigo pensando que tu arrogancia y tu chulería no te dejan ver más allá de tu propio ego. Si lo hicieras, verías a un montón de chicas loquitas por ti. Hazles caso, y olvíadate de mí, nunca podré corresponderte, porque eres el tipo de persona que más odio e intento evitar.  
  
Lily "  
  
James leyó y releyó la carta una vez y otra, hasta enterarse dfinitivamente de lo que significaba. Se sintó como si acabara de vomitar toda la cena. Inconscientemente, levantó la mano para desordenarse el pelo. Le entraron ganas de pegar puñetazos a algo, de ir donde estaba Lily y decirle claramente lo que pensaba de ella. ¿Por qué se engañaba? Ciertamente no se la podía quitar de la cabeza, verdaderamente la quería... no era solo un capricho... y no podía odiarla, por mucho empeño que pusiera en ello. ¿Por qué ella a él sí? ¿De verdad era un monstruo, como ella se empeñaba en hacerle ver?  
Se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesilla. Se quedó un rato mirando altecho, escuchando sin prestar atención los susurros de Frank y Neil y notando cómo se le humedecían los ojos. Los apretó con fuerza, se volvió hacia un lado y con una extraña sensación de rabia y dolor, se quedó dormido.  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Claro que me lo tomo a mal! ¡Es mi prima! ¿Por qu´no lo entendéis?  
Sirius había pegado un puñetazo en la mesa tan fuerte, que derramó zumo de calabaza en las tostadas. El Gran Comedor rebosaba de gente, ya que todos estaban allí desayunando. Por todos lados se escuchaban animadas charlas y alegres risas. -Sí que lo entendemos-dijo Lupin, tragando la tostada, y empleando su tono de voz más tranquilo-. Pero ella no depende de ti. Es su vida, puede hacer lo que quiera. ¿Quién eres tú para decirle con quien debe ir y con quien no? ¿Qu pensarias tú de ella si hiciera lo mismo? Además, ¡si apenas tenéis relación! Si fuera tu hermana...  
Srius abrió la boca para protestar, pero Colagusano habló antes que él. -Mira, precisamente, por ahí viene.  
Los cuatro se giraron para ver entrar a Bellatrix rodeada por Snape, Malfoy, y otros chicos de Slytherin. Sirius se levantó. -¡Padfoot!-exclamó Lupin-. No hagas tonterías, por lo que más quieras.  
Pero Sirius pareció no oírle. Mantuvo la mirada fija en su prima, mientras lo demás observaban y se limitaban a imaginar qué sucedería. James se palpó la túnica hasta hallar la varita. Mantuvo la mano sobre ella, preparado por si tenía que echar un cable a su compañero. -¡Bella!- gritó Sirius cuando la chica estuvo lo bastante cerca-. ¡Eh, Bella!  
Ella se giró, y al ver quien la llamaba, entornó los ojos con disgusto. 


End file.
